


You Look So Good In A Suit

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also caring Villanelle which seems to be a running theme in my fics, And hen ends with smut, Daddy Kink, F/F, Goes into hurt/comfort, Smut, Smutty oneshot, So... Something for everyone I guess, Starts a little domestic/fluffy, You read that right sluts we’re really going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: A breakdown in communication and a couple of misinterpreted signals lead to a new discovery for Villanelle and Eve.





	You Look So Good In A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t actually believe I wrote this. This is inspire by every twitter lesbian on my timeline calling Jodie in a suit daddy. Also, from my experience, all f/f pairings have that ONE daddy kink fic and I’m taking on the glorious burden to write our one daddy kink fic because I haven’t seen another one
> 
> As usual, any requests pop them to my twitter/curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both (feel free to follow too)
> 
> I’d normally say please leave nice comments because I love reading the comments but.......... I think any comment I get will be a threat

“You look so good in a suit.”

Villanelle turned away from the mirror to see Eve sat on their bed, admiring Villanelle in the attire she was wearing. Mostly admiring her ass in those perfectly tailored trousers, but the rest of her too. Villanelle couldn’t help but smirk at Eve’s comment. A truly smug little grin. She knew she was attractive, she knew she looked good in a suit. But it was different when she heard it from Eve.

“You think so?” Villanelle asked, taking a couple of steps towards the bed with the grin still plastered across her face. Eve knew she would regret this, she didn’t need her ego inflating anymore.

“I know so.” Eve replied, coming up to her knees so she could kneel up to press a kiss to Villanelle’s lips. Her arms snaked around Villanelle’s neck as her lips melted into the kiss and her tongue flicked across Villanelle’s lower lip.

“Mhmm, someone’s a bit frisky.” Villanelle commented as she pulled away from the kiss, turning back to the mirror to sort her tie out. “Well, that’s gonna have to wait. You’re the one making me go to this thing after all.”

They’d been invited to a ‘small gathering’, as Carolyn put it, at MI6 to welcome some of their newest recruits. Villanelle didn’t want to go, of course, but Eve had managed to talk her round. First spewing something about building good team relationships. And then she told her there’d be free booze and she’d get to see Eve in a tight fitting dress. Sold.

Villanelle had nice dresses, but every other woman there would be wearing some vaguely pretty dress they’d wear once and then hide away in their wardrobe for years. And Villanelle wasn’t exactly one for blending in. She loved a flair for the dramatic. So here she was, in a standard black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie to match, expertly tailored to flatter her feminine figure and hug her curves in a way she knew drove Eve crazy. Her hair was in a sleek, low ponytail and she had on some light make up to cover up any imperfections or blemishes that Eve swore weren’t there.

Eve had decided on the blue dress she’d bought for Niko’s drinks at the school forever ago. The one that went completely unnoticed which she then stuffed into her wardrobe until she had someone to appreciate it. Eve was getting the last bits of her outfit together as Villanelle booked a cab. Few minutes later, they were heading out.

The drive wasn’t too arduous, your usual bit of London traffic, but nothing out of the ordinary. The drive took about 40 minutes and there wasn’t a second of that journey that Eve kept her hands off Villanelle. It start with the usual hand holding. Lacing their fingers together, drawing patterns on the others’ palm with their finger. It managed to escalate to Eve moving so close to the woman she was practically sat on her lap as they kissed in the back seat of the taxi. Eve’s hands where everywhere. On her thighs, round her middle, on her chest. “What’s gotten into you tonight? You like the suit that much?” She asked, pulling back and making Eve settle down when they were near their destination.

“I like it, and I like the person in it. With or without a suit on.” She purred lowly, sneaking in a couple of kisses to Villanelle’s neck before the car pulled up outside the building. They paid the driver, who looked incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, and then got out and headed inside.

“‘Small gathering’ my ass.” Eve grumbled as the pair entered the room where everyone was meeting. There must have been at least half of MI6 there, she made it sound like it would be 50 at most.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll go find Kenny and Jess, make some small talk, get some drinks, go home and have some fun.” Villanelle mused, shooting Eve a wink which she was pretty sure made her heart stop for a second.

“So much for you not wanting to come.” Eve hummed as Villanelle offered Eve her arm to take, which she did. She knew this would happen. Villanelle was always such a social butterfly when she could actually muster up the motivation to go somewhere.

The night was relatively uneventful. They listened to a couple of people give boring speeches about the newbies, they drank probably a little too much, they said hello to people they barely knew and made small talk about the weather and work life. Pretty uneventful. Until the end.

They’d just wrapped up their last conversation for the night and were planning to head home after sneaking one more drink from the open bar. As Eve put their orders in, she noticed a girl stood a few feet away from the bar, muttering something to a friend and looking in their direction. Or rather, looking in Villanelle’s direction. It wasn’t uncommon, they both knew how attractive Villanelle was, but it was enough for Eve to ask the bartender to make her drink a double.

Eve noticed the women beginning to walk towards them. Not directly, just walking past them. Villanelle didn’t actually notice the girls until she heard the first girl mutter a very drunk ‘mmm, daddy’ as they walked past, causing her friend to burst into a fit of obnoxious laughter. They both just stared at the girls. Eve with a look of absolute horror on her face. Villanelle with... A grin. Oh. Eve could have sworn she felt her heart break into two as she saw Villanelle looking over at the girl with that smirk on her face. Was she losing interest in her? Was it because she was younger than Eve?

In order to stop the questions in her head, Eve downed her drink as fast as possible before grabbing Villanelle’s wrist. “We’re going home.” She muttered lowly, not giving Villanelle a chance to speak.

The taxi ride back was... Awkward. To say the least. It mostly consisted of Villanelle trying to get some of the affection back from earlier and continuously being rejected. Eve was trying not to overthink as her hazed, drunk mind asked her all sorts of questions about what she was doing wrong. She had to blink back tears a few times.

They arrived back home after an agonisingly long 40 minutes of silence and went straight inside without a word. Instead of going through to the bedroom to change, Eve went into her office and slammed the door shut behind her, sinking down in her plush office chair and letting her head fall into her hands. She couldn’t keep it back anymore. She cried. And she cried hard. She was sure Villanelle would be able to hear her, but Villanelle thought it wise to give her a few minutes of space before she tried to dissect what was wrong.

Twenty minutes had passed and Eve had calmed down enough to stop crying, though here eyes were red and puffy and there were still tear tracks on her cheeks. She just sat back in her office chair, bringing her legs up to sit cross legged as she played with the hem of her dress. She started contemplating what she could do when she was brought back to reality by a knock at the door. She didn’t say anything. Just waited for Villanelle to let herself in like she normally did.

Villanelle peered inside just a moment later, her heart sinking as she saw how badly Eve had been crying. “Can we talk?” Villanelle asked, receiving a deflated sigh and a shrug from Eve. “Sure. Why not?”

Villanelle knelt down in front of Eve, trying to take her hand only for Eve to snatch it back. “Can you tell me why you’re upset? You don’t usually get upset when someone says something like that.”

Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning back in her chair. For someone who likes to boast about their intellect, Villanelle was getting the message awfully slow. “It wasn’t the fact she said anything. A double vodka lemonade would have sorted that out just fine.” She told Villanelle, bringing her hands up to cross them over her chest. “It’s how you reacted. That... Stupid shit-eating grin you got as you watched her walk away.” Eve told her forcefully. It still made her blood boil when she thought back to it. Suddenly, her tone changed from angry to downright helpless as the insecurity started settling back in. “Is... Is it me? Is it because she’s younger? Prettier?”

Villanelle’s eyes widened slightly at the questions, shaking her head as she tried to take Eve’s hand again. Only this time, she let her. “No, no! Absolutely not, you’re gorgeous and perfect. And I love you.” She reassured Eve, pressing a kiss to the back of one of her hands.

“S-So why were you looking at her like that?” Eve asked, her voice still unsteady and her eyes welling up with tears again when she thought back to it.

“I just... It wasn’t her. It was what she said.” Villanelle admitted, looking so embarrassed Eve could see her face burning up, which was very rare to get out of Villanelle. The woman had the best poker face she’d ever seen. “It’s weird, I know, I don’t get it either. But it wasn’t her, I promise.”

Eve just looked at her blankly for a second, trying to take in the confession and reassure herself that Villanelle didn’t actually want someone else. “Y-You’re serious?” Eve asked, sniffling a little a she brought her hands up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. “If there’s something wrong with me, or with us, tell me and we can fix it. Don’t just let it go unsaid a-and...” Eve choked up at that. She couldn’t finish the sentence. She couldn’t bare to talk about anything like cheating or breaking up. It hurt her heart too much.

“I promise, with everything I have, I want you, Eve. And not a single other person.” She reassured, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. “Especially not her. She had quite a horse face.” Villanelle jested in an attempt to try and lighten the mood. And also distract from what she had just admitted.

Eve smiled at Villanelle’s words and stood from the chair. “Sit, please.” She mumbled and Villanelle obliged. After she was seated in the large office chair, Eve moved into her lap. She let her legs dangle over the padded arm of the chair and brought her arms up to wrap around Villanelle’s midsection. She laid her head on Villanelle’s chest, letting her eyes close as she listened to the beat of her heart.

Villanelle couldn’t help but smile as the woman curled up in her lap, bringing her arms around Eve to hold her close. It was moments like these that Villanelle remembered why she gave everything up. Being a killer for hire, leaving Konstantin and The Twelve, moving to work for MI6, learning and adapting to what a normal life was as opposed to what she considered normal before. It was all for her.

“I’m sorry I got so upset.” Eve told her lover, bringing her head up just enough so she could press a kiss to Villanelle’s neck before she let it drop back down again.

“It’s okay, I can see why now you’ve explained it.” She hummed. Villanelle had gotten a lot better at communicating and seeing things from other peoples’ perspectives since she and Eve began dating. Eve took all the credit for that, obviously. And it meant that things didn’t constantly snowball into fights anymore.

They stayed silent for a couple of moment as Eve listened to Villanelle’s heart beating away and Villanelle just enjoyed the warmth of Eve’s body on her lap. A few minutes passed before Eve broke the silence.

“So... I thought you said you’d told me all of your kinks?” She hummed, grinning as she sat up a little to look at Villanelle properly.

Villanelle’s face began to burn up again and she let out an awkward chuckle at the subject topic. “Yeah, well... Apparently I found another one tonight.” She said, cheeks beginning to go rosy from the discomfort of the topic. “We don’t have t- I-I’m not wanting to... I don’t want to make this a thing. I get it, it’s pretty out of the ordinary for two women to do. Especially when the one with this kink isn’t even that interested in men. I don’t understand it either, I just... I don’t know. Maybe it’s a power thing?” She rambled. This had taken Eve a little by surprise. She wasn’t used to seeing Villanelle so flustered. She was always the one to embrace every part of her, naysayers be damned.

“Alright, well... Wait here.” Eve hummed, getting up from Villanelle’s lap and hurrying out of the office before Villanelle could even ask. She returned a couple of minutes later, dressed down to her underwear with a strap-on in her hands.

“I believe part of the deal for this evening was that we got to come home and have some fun.” Eve said, her voice light and pleasant. She leaned against the doorway as she saw that smirk come out of Villanelle again, watching as she began to take her jacket off. “Ah-ah, leave the suit on.” She told Villanelle, handing her the harness.

“I swear if you cum on my suit and ruin it, you’re buying me a new one.” Villanelle teased, rolling her eyes as she secured herself into the harness and watched Eve unclip her lacy dark blue bra. She laid back in the chair as she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman stood in front of her, watching intently as she slid her underwear off and tossed them aside carelessly. “How could I want anyone else but you, Eve?” She asked, her voice low and incredibly sexy by Eve’s standards.

“Pretty easily, but we’ll not get into that. Don’t wanna kill the mood twice.” Eve joked, moving to straddle Villanelle without letting the toy find its way inside her yet. “God, you look so good.” Eve breathed.

“And you look even better than you did in that beautiful little blue number.” Villanelle muttered quietly, bringing a hand down as it found its way between Eve’s legs. Villanelle bit her lip when she felt the wetness between her legs, watching as Eve’s eyes slipped shut as her fingers stroked over her clit. She kept at it for another moment, pulling back teasingly when Eve began to moan.

“Don’t get too excited baby, you’ve still got plenty to come.” She told Eve, bringing her fingers up to Eve’s mouth so she could lick the wetness off of them. When she got her hand back, she turned her attention to the toy currently strapped to her hips. She brought a hand down to aim it for Eve’s entrance, pushing up to the toy slid right in.

Eve began to move after a moment of getting used to the feeling of the toy inside her. It was a little on the big side for her, after all. She began to grind her hips down against Villanelle’s and moaned loudly as the toy hit just the right spot.

Villanelle rested her forehead against Eve’s chest as she wasn’t moving too much yet, keeping her hands on Eve’s hips. Her mouth opened a little as her own breathing began to quicken just from watching Eve on top of her. And then she heard it.

A loud gasp left Eve’s mouth as she managed to hit her g-spot again, causing her to grind down harder as she gasped. “F-Fuck, daddy, oh my god please...” Villanelle’s eyes screwed shut tightly followed by a loud moan, her grip on Eve’s hips tightening to the point where she was digging her nails in hard until to leave marks. Eve knew Villanelle well. And she knew there were very few things that would get a reaction out of her like that.

Villanelle let her head fall back in the chair and looked up to Eve as she began to ride her, letting out a couple of soft whimpers every now and then as she felt herself beginning to get closer and closer to the edge. “O-Oh god. Fuck me daddy.” Eve breathed heavily.

There was almost no time between Eve asking and Villanelle lifting the woman up and flipping her over so she was now laid face up in the office chair. Villanelle lined the toy back up with Eve’s entrance and wasted no time in beginning to work the toy in and out of Eve. When she had her hands free, Villanelle grabbed Eve’s wrists and pinned them to the arms of the chair, giving herself some stability while also remaining controlling over Eve.

As soon as she felt it inside her, Eve moaned and threw her head back. She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes closed as she felt Villanelle bring her right to the edge with just a few more pumps.

“Say it.” Villanelle growled, already being able to tell she was close to her climax.

Eve couldn’t help but whimper at Villanelle’s tone, gasping when Villanelle kept hitting her g-spot. “Fuck, fuck! Oh my god, I’m gonna cum daddy, please I need to cum.” She rambled before trailing off into moans and whimpers as Villanelle thrust into her harder. “Cum for me, Eve.” She said in a demanding tone, not that Eve needed to be told twice. It only took a few more seconds before Eve let out a strangled moan and threw her head back as she screwed her eyes shut, letting Villanelle bring her through her orgasm. She brought her hand down to still Villanelle’s hips when she was too sensitive to take anymore, trying to catch her breath as she watched Villanelle loosen the harness so she could slip it off.

Villanelle moved back to lift Eve up again, replacing Eve’s body with her own and bringing Eve over to curl up in Villanelle’s lap again. Eve shot a glance up to Villanelle when she had caught her breath, pressing a kiss to the woman’s lips. “Fuck. You’re really good at that.” She told the woman, though her tone was drained and tired.

“I try. But only for you, baby.” She hummed, pressing a kiss to Eve’s temple. “...Thank you for that.”

“You liked it?” Eve asked, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I’m asking, I could tell you did.”

Villanelle couldn’t help but smile at Eve before giving the woman a small nod. “I did. You didn’t have to though.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” She paused. “Hell, I’ll do it as much as you want if you fuck me that good in my office again.”

“Maybe. If you promise not to ruin the suit.”


End file.
